Cloudy stuff from penis Misbehaves At Playboy Store
DOROTHYISTHEBEST WANTS EVERYONE INCLUDING SARAH WEST TO STOP RUINING HER EPISODE AND MESSING IT UP. SHE WILL BE THE ONLY ONE TO EDIT THIS PAGE. IT IS FOREVER HERS! Now on to the transcript.... Cloudy: I want Walmart! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: OK. (At Walmart) Cloudy: Mom, Look! It’s A Special Disney Infinity 2.0 Set! It Holds A Disney Infinity 2.0 Video Game Base and DVD! It Also Holds Figures and Game Discs! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: 100 dollars? We can’t afford that big set! Cloudy: NNNOOO! I WANT IT FOR BIRTHDAY! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: I know I should get it only for your birthday, but how about a toy you haven’t used that is cheaper! (Walks to different spot with Cloudy) It’s an Angry Birds Movie Stella 7 inch Plushie! Cloudy: PLEASE DONT DRIVE ME NUTS LIKE EVER AGAIN! IF I TAKE THAT THING TO SCHOOL, EVERYBODY WILL BELIEVE THAT I AM A POOR LOSER! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: CLOUDY, QUIT ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT OR YOU’LL HAVE NOTHING AT ALL! Cloudy: I have a better idea, why not go across the street and buy some tampons, then we would be at least safe when you are trying to “scold” me! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: WATCH YOUR MOUTH! Cloudy: Why not go get chill pills, I would wanna take them after I have been “scolded”, “scold“ me up, mom “scold” me, “scold” me down, “scold” me at Walmart, ”scold” your son so bad, “scold” me, “scold” me! “SCOLD” ME!!!!!! (Later leaving Walmart, Cloudette is driving angrily and Cloudy is whining) Cloudette: Cloudy! Quit whining and crying! I already told you if you keep acting up, you cannot get anything at all! Cloudy: I‘m sorry! Cloudette: Why did you embarrass me in front of people? Cloudy: I ain’t trying to get you into trouble. Cloudette: Why not go to the police and say “HELP! HELP! MY MOM IS TRYING TO ‘SCOLD’ ME” Cloudy: That bad word is a no-no word. I should not say it in public. Sorry! Cloudette: If you are really sorry, you can’t get anything! Cloudy: Can we go back and get Angry Birds Movie 7 inch Stella plush? Cloudette: No, Absolutely not! You are grounded (12x) for 1 week, this 1 week, there will be no restaurants of any kind, no Radio, no theme parks, no shopping, no concerts, no Hasbro toys, no sports event of any kind, no Marvel, no Nick, no Cartoon Network, no Boomerang, no computer, no Minecraft, no Angry Birds, no Disney Infinity, no iPad, no MP3, no treats, no junk food, no Chuck E Cheese, no play dates with Balloony and nothing else! This 1 week, You can only watch baby shows like Teletubbies, Doc McStuffins, Hey Duggee, Rugrats, Max & Ruby, Barney, Angelina Ballerina, Daniel Tiger and more baby shows. This 1 week, You will also play educational games like Reader Rabbit and Smarty Pants. This 1 week, You will also even read appropriate books and work on educational textbooks like GO Math, Journeys, ScienceFusion and Holt McDougal Algebra. You will only eat health food like celery, oranges, apples and lettuces. You will do chores around the house. You will wear nappies from all grounding times, when you wear a nappy, you will pee and poop in your nappy instead of the toilet! When we go on the way home, go upstairs to your room for a big time! Category:Cloudy Gets Grounded Season 1 Category:Grounded Videos That Only Belong To Dorothyisthebest